


Winners Take it All

by hpdm4ever, MessiFangirl (hpdm4ever)



Series: El Clásico [1]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Drunk Sex, El Clásico, FC Barcelona, Football | Soccer, Gangbang, I think that's it - Freeform, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Object Insertion, Real Madrid CF, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Traditions, it doesn't happen though, so its okay, talk of double penetration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 05:44:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3369968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hpdm4ever/pseuds/hpdm4ever, https://archiveofourown.org/users/hpdm4ever/pseuds/MessiFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo moves to kneel on the foot of the bed facing Cristiano. He's left his crucifix on, and it swings against his chest as he moves. He leans his weight back on his arms, effortlessly propping himself up on the bed, and spreads his thighs. His eyes are dark and knowing as they gaze at Cristiano, waiting.</p>
<p>Barcelona may have lost the game, but no one would ever know it looking at Leo.</p>
<p>Cristiano's mouth waters at the sight. He's glad he remembered to put the black sheets on. Leo's pale skin is gorgeous against them. His fingers itch to touch every inch of that skin. To put his lips to that throat. But he calms himself. There's plenty of time. And he has to wait for the others.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Now translated into Chinese by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/interpreter_Fiona/profile">interpreter_Fiona</a> on <a href="http://xuanqianren-fiona.lofter.com/post/2cd759_6394d44">Lofter.com.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Let's get started

**Author's Note:**

> Written after Barcelona lost 3-1 to Real Madrid in October 2014. Goals scored by Ronaldo, Pepe, and Benzema for Real Madrid, and Neymar for Barcelona.
> 
> Tags for specific chapters (It's meant to be read together obviously, but my friend calls it a chose your own adventure for those of us who can't deal with certain pairings or kinks): 
> 
> SPOILERS
> 
> BELOW
> 
>  
> 
> Ch 1 No real action yet!
> 
> \---------------------------

Leo's not sure when the tradition started exactly. He knows it was going on for years before he made the first team at Barcelona. Though he hadn't been there long before Ronnie forced him to participate.

He remembers Deco and Sylvinho putting their arms around him and whispering about a special celebration after the game. They were full of winks and nudges, and assurances that he'd love it.

He didn't.

There was something twisted about it.

Even when neither team won, and there was a hard fought for draw, somehow the captains had a way of deciding which team came out on top. To them there was a clear winner, and with that, a clear loser who was going to be punished. Almost always strikers who didn't score. Maybe the occasional defender who blew it.

When Leo had a chance, he feigned injury or fatigue to avoid it. He didn't want to see those rival players on their knees. He didn't want to see them being restrained as his teammates' smiles turned cruel. He didn't want to see the look of shame and humiliation in their eyes.

It wasn't a celebration.

Maybe it was old fashioned of him to think so, but he wanted it to be fun. And it wasn't. Not by a long shot.

Of course it was even less so when he was on the receiving end.  
\-----------------------------------------------------

Pepe is the one who opens the door. "Messi?" he greets curiously, hanging on the door and staring before realization dawns. He frowns. "Oh man, I scored and I wasn't invited? That's bullshit."

Leo shifts awkwardly on the doorstep.

Pepe's bad mood doesn't last long, as he takes another sip of his drink and looks Leo up and down. "You might have had a shit game, but you're looking good. Sorry I'll miss the fun." He scratches his head and leers.

Leo twists his lips into a half smile. If Pepe thinks he's ever getting invited to one of these events when Leo's involved then he's greatly mistaken.

Leo steps inside past Pepe and pulls his hood down. Paparazzi are always hanging around, but he was pretty sure nobody saw him. Cristiano's security is good at their job.

They have to be.

Pepe steps a little closer to Leo as he unzips his jacket. "Sure I'm not on your list?" he asks and licks his lips.

Leo hangs up his jacket on top of an outrageous fur jacket that can only belong to Sergio. He turns to look up at Pepe and stands his ground. "You're not," he says flatly, not nearly close to being in the mood to deal with this.

Leo ducks around him and heads for the stairs at the end of the hallway instead. He's been here enough times to know the layout of Cristiano's house. There's music and laughter pouring out of every room as Real Madrid celebrate their victory. He walks quickly and avoids making eye contact with anybody. Drunken shouting in several languages and a loud crash startles him for a second, before he hears someone hysterically laughing and claiming it was an accident.

Leo shakes his head and starts to climb the stairs, momentarily smiling at a cute picture of Cristiano and his son on the wall. It's a candid of the two of them, mixed in with numerous professional shots, but it's so good that it looks like it belongs. He's thinking about Thiago when a throat clears and he turns to see his host at the bottom of the stairs looking up at him.

Cristiano is dressed impeccably as always, with a white button up tucked into dress jeans. A pair of sunglasses is tucked into his collar despite the late hour, and an expensive looking watch is wrapped around his wrist.

He looks good.

And he knows it.

Leo didn't put nearly as much thought into his own clothes-- a plain white V-neck and loose fitting jeans-- since he isn't going to be wearing them for long. It also would have raised eyebrows amongst his teammates if he had gotten dressed up to leave the hotel.

As it was, he already got a few knowing looks.

Cristiano smiles at him and goes up a few stairs until he's one step below Leo's. He still towers over Leo. "Glad you could make it," he says, putting one hand on Leo's hip and bussing him on the cheek, as if Leo were any other guest at his home.

Leo returns the greeting, smiling. He feels silly with the two of them standing on the stairs. "I was just--" he says taking a step up, nodding his head up towards Cristiano's bedroom.

Cristiano's smile widens and he gestures in the same direction. "After you," he says and follows Leo.

Leo continues upstairs. He pretends he can't feel Cristiano's eyes on his ass.

They're silent on the way to the bedroom, passing through a part of the house that's thankfully deserted. They can still hear the party raging downstairs, though the music thumps constantly throughout the house because of the sound system.

Cristiano can't help but shimmy his his hips a little as they walk, causing Leo to laugh in response. It breaks the tension.

A little.

Cristiano puts a hand on Leo's back as they round a corner, thumbing the white cotton separating him from Leo's skin. Neither of them have mentioned anything about why Leo's here tonight- the only Barcelona player at a victory party for Real Madrid. But Leo can feel Cristiano's hand burning through his shirt, and knows nothing needs to be said.

They reach Cristiano's bedroom and as always, Leo is taken aback by the luxurious furnishings. It's nothing like his homey bedroom in Barcelona. His eyes are drawn to the large bed against the wall, but he goes over to the bar first.

Cristiano leans against the wall and watches him pour a shot and slam it back. Their eyes meet in the mirror behind the bar, and Cristiano can't help but grin in anticipation.

Leo raises an eyebrow and takes another shot. He isn't exactly nervous, but he can't deny that the vodka will go a long way in helping his body relax.

The silence is building again, and Leo feels like he should say something. But Real Madrid won. And Cristiano scored first, so he's in charge tonight.

So Leo waits. He pulls his keys out of his pocket and drops them on the bar, followed by his phone. Then he raises a thumb to his lips and sucks off a drop of vodka. He likes the burn of the alcohol as it slides down his throat, and it's a heady feeling to know that Cristiano can't take his eyes off him.

"Strip," Cristiano finally says, meeting Leo's eyes again in the mirror.

And so Leo does.

He turns to face Cristiano and pulls his white v-neck over his head slowly, the way he knows Cristiano likes. The shirt is dropped onto the bar next to the empty shot glass. Then Leo toes off his sneakers and kicks them to the side. Cristiano wants to comment, but holds it in when Leo unzips his jeans. Leo barely has to wiggle his hips before the denim is sliding down, already loose fitting to begin with.

Cristiano takes a deep breath when Leo steps out of the puddle of fabric on the floor.

Because Cristiano can hardly believe his eyes when he sees Leo is wearing CR7 briefs.

Cristiano swallows hard and bites his lip to keep from moaning. It does something to him- something indescribable- to see Leo wearing his underwear. He has the urge to fling Leo down on the bar and just fuck him over and over and over until he's screaming Cristiano's name.

Leo smirks like he knows what Cristiano's thinking, but again, says nothing.

Leo moves to kneel on the foot of the bed facing Cristiano. He's left his crucifix on, and it swings against his chest as he moves. He leans his weight back on his arms, effortlessly propping himself up on the bed, and spreads his thighs. His eyes are dark and knowing as they gaze at Cristiano, waiting.

Barcelona may have lost the game, but no one would ever know it looking at Leo.

Cristiano's mouth waters at the sight. He's glad he remembered to put the black sheets on. Leo's pale skin is gorgeous against them. His fingers itch to touch every inch of that skin. To put his lips to that throat. But he calms himself. There's plenty of time.

And he has to wait for the others.

He licks his lips and is amused to see Leo do the same. That motherfucker knows exactly how to push his buttons. It makes Cristiano almost rethink his decision to have Leo last. It would be so easy to lock the door and just have Leo all to himself...

He's seconds away from doing so when Iker and Sergio arrive together.

"And I'm fucking celebrating!" Sergio says as he walks in. "And do you know why?!" he asks, throwing his arms up.

"Because you didn't get booked," says Iker, rolling his eyes.

"Because I didn't get booked!" shouts Sergio, dancing around in a circle. "But guess who did?" He points to Cristiano who also rolls his eyes. And then he spins around to look at Leo. "And guess who else did?!"

Leo gives him a withering glance and bites back a remark about the ref being on a power trip. Sergio ignores them all and waves his hand in the air. "So I think I deserve a very special reward tonight."

Iker claps him on the shoulder and nods at Leo. "Then I think we're in the right place." He's still riding high after the win, especially after denying Leo a goal. Seeing Leo down to his underwear already is making him eager to celebrate. He looks back at Cristiano. "You weren't starting without us were you?"

"No fucking way," Sergio says suddenly, laughing when he sees Leo's underwear. He drops to his knees on the floor in front of Leo and cups Leo's cheeks. "CR7s?! You're adorable! What did his face look like when he saw you wearing them? Tell me!"

Leo smiles and it transforms his face. Sergio smiles back, delightedly... then wickedly. "Fine, don't tell me. I can guess." He removes his hands and rests them on Leo's legs. His thumbs travel up the inside of Leo's thighs, stroking the soft skin before turning back to look at Cristiano. "Who else are we waiting for?"

"Well, Karim, since he scored," says Cristiano, fiddling with one of his earrings.

"By that logic, Pepe should be here too," says Iker heading into Cristiano's bathroom.

Underneath Sergio's hands, Leo goes rigid. One of the hands resting on the bed clenches into a fist. He doesn't say anything, but he remembers those studs crushing his hand. He remembers hiding how bad it was from the media, how his fingers swelled up after the game, how much it hurt...

What he remembers even more is watching a tape of the match afterwards and seeing Pepe deliberately look down at his hand, proving that it was his intention to hurt Leo. Leo's always been able to forgive heated words and rough tackles on the pitch, Sergio's presence is evidence of that... but Pepe, that-- that he won't ever forgive. He forces himself to relax his hand, and his expression to return to neutral.

Sergio and Cristiano kindly ignore his reaction. "Yeah, well he's not," Cristiano says in reply, though Iker isn't really listening anymore. "So Karim, and I told James and Isco to come up if they wanted to."

Sergio's thumbs start rubbing small circles on the inside of Leo's thighs, and Leo shifts on the bed. Sergio laughs and suddenly shoves Leo backwards, before launching himself on top of him. The breath whooshes out of Leo's lungs, but he lets his arms come up to rest around Sergio's shoulders. He's wearing a black sweater that feels like cashmere, and Leo likes how it feels under his fingers.

"I think we should start," says Sergio, wiggling against Leo. He's still fully clothed, but Leo can feel his cock pressing insistently against Leo's thigh. And then Sergio's lips are on Leo's neck, and he can't help but tip his head back and close his eyes.

Cristiano watches from against the wall. He doesn't take his eyes off Leo's face. Leo's cheeks are flushed, and he's biting his lip.

Cristiano hardens in his jeans.

He presses a palm against his cock, taking a deep breath as there's a knock at the door. Karim's voice rumbles on the other side and Cristiano lets him in.

Karim claps him on the arm. "James said he'd be right up." Then upon seeing Sergio. "It'll be a little hard to fuck him if you're wearing all those clothes, Sergio."

Sergio raises himself off Leo until he's straddling the other man. "Good point," he says, climbing off the bed and pulling his sweater over his head. Leo's breathing hard as he returns to his previous position of kneeling on the bed. His pupils are blown when his gaze find Cristiano's again. Sergio's clothes are dropped in a pile on the floor before he climbs back onto the bed, this time behind Leo.

And naked.

"How about now?" asks Sergio, and Cristiano opens his mouth to tell him to be patient, but James calling his name and knocking on the door interrupts him.

"Wait," says Leo, suddenly straightening up and ignoring Sergio's eyes on his back. He looks at Cristiano. "How old is he? He looks like he's fifteen."

"He's young, but older than that for sure. Old enough to almost score against you," says Iker, drying his hands as he walks out of the bathroom to join them.

"Do I let him in or not?" asks Karim impatiently, hand on the doorknob.

"Yes! He deserves a treat," says Sergio, crowding up closer behind Leo on the bed and sliding his hands over Leo's chest to thumb Leo's nipples. "A very special treat," Sergio says, resting his chin on Leo's shoulder.

Leo brushes his hands away. They leave immediately, but after a few seconds return to rest gently on Leo's hips.

"Besides, your rules can be bent," says Iker as he strips his shirt off and throws it toward the corner of the room. He's been coming to these celebrations even longer than Leo, and isn't sure why they're humoring the Barcelona man.

Sergio's hands start teasing around the waistband of Leo's briefs, and he yelps when Leo actually slaps his hand away.

"I said, how old is he?" Leo repeats, his slurry Argentine drawl sharpening as he ignores Sergio's mournful whining behind him.

Cristiano continues to lean against the wall at the foot of the bed, still fully dressed with his arms crossed casually. "Does it really matter, Leo?" He doesn't ask to annoy Leo, but he's curious.

Leo's eyes dart away from Cristiano's and he runs a hand through his hair. He's tense for a second. Then he exhales. The irritation drains out of him and his shoulders relax. He returns his gaze to meet Cristiano's. "It matters to me. I'm not fucking a kid." He pauses. "And Ronnie used to 'bend' the rules," he finally says.

Leo hopes his tone is clear that this was not a good thing. Everyone in the room knows how old he was when he joined Barcelona.

It's a loaded statement to which none of them are fully sure how to react.

"Wait, like--" Sergio starts to say before Iker slaps the back of his head.

"Not now, nene," Iker says, shushing him. Sergio lets himself be distracted and starts working on Iker's belt.

Karim is still by the door, but exchanges a look with Cristiano. For all that Leo is outnumbered four to one, they aren't doing anything without his permission. A wave of music spills in as the Frenchman opens the door a crack. "How old are you, James?"

James furrows his brows in confusion. "Um, what? I'm twenty three," he says, taking a sip of the beer he's holding and then holding it against his chest protectively. "I'm allowed to drink this!" When Karim simply raises an eyebrow, James relaxes. He nods towards the door. "Am I allowed in now?" he asks, gesturing towards Karim.

Karim looks back towards Leo, who nods and leans back a little to rest his weight on Sergio who has resumed his position behind Leo with his hands on Leo's hips.

James takes a step in and promptly drops his beer.

Cristiano rolls his eyes and sighs at the thought of trying to get that out of the carpet. "The door, Karim," he says instead.

Karim nudges James out of the way, carefully avoiding the puddle of beer in the doorway, and closes the door. The booming music and shouts from the partygoers are instantly muffled.

James' face flushes as he stares at the bed. "I... I, what, Messi?" he stammers out, twirling to look at Cristiano against the wall.

Leo is amused. "You didn't even tell him?" he asks, his hands resting on Sergio's.

Cristiano shakes his head at Leo and then laughs at the look on the James' face. "It's sort of a tradition for el clásico," he says to the kid.

He finally moves from his position against the wall and stalks towards Leo. "Real won," he says, threading a hand through Leo's hair and pulling his head back, "so we get to celebrate..." Cristiano smiles. "In any way we want," he finishes, leaning in to kiss Leo roughly.

Leo stretches up into the kiss, one hand coming up to rest on Cristiano's neck. Cristiano's tongue is forceful, dictating the pace of the kiss--hard and fast.

Sergio's hands go back to toying with Leo's waistband as he peeks over at James. "Well, not in every way," he says laughing, "but Leo's going to be pretty generous."

Karim puts an arm around James' shoulders and steers him towards the bed. "Come on, now, don't tell me you don't want some of this," he says, gesturing towards the group.

James still clearly doesn't know what to think. He wonders for a moment if this is some joke, or a way of hazing the new guy. Then he wonders how many beers he's actually had already. But he can't stop looking at Cristiano Ronaldo kissing Lionel Messi- kissing as if it's completely normal and they've kissed many times before.

Iker catches his eye. He's leaning against the headboard with his hands folded behind his head and legs stretched out in front of him. "This is an invitation only celebration, you know," he says, taking a swill out of a bottle on the bedside table.

Leo breaks off the kiss with Cristiano and pushes him away. He's breathing hard, his chest heaving as he stares at Cristiano's mouth. He forces himself to look over at James. "You don't have to participate if you don't want to."

Cristiano backs away. He begins to unbutton his shirt, his tanned skin even more evident as his muscled chest is revealed and Leo pauses for a moment, clearly distracted by the action. Out of the corner of his eye, he can see Karim beginning to strip as well. Leo shakes his head and looks back at James. "Up to you."

James stares at Leo before shrugging off Karim and going over to the bar. He takes a shot out of the same glass Leo used earlier. "I just," he says, shrugging. His cheeks flush and he's hard already. He wants to be included--he wants Leo, but he can't bring himself to join the others.

Cristiano, now bare to the waist, looks over at Leo. "He's just a little nervous. I think you should probably make him more comfortable." He runs a hand down his chest casually as if in thought, and then nods towards James. "Blow him." Sergio lets lets Leo slip from his grasp and clamber to his feet. Cristiano's eyes bore into Leo's. "And I think you should crawl over there on your hands and knees."

Behind Leo, Iker laughs. "Like a fucking dog," he says darkly. "Did you know Isco named his dog after you? Pretty good name for a bitch."

Leo goes still.

He stares at Cristiano for a moment, eyes blazing. But then he sinks to his knees until his hands grip the carpet. He squeezes so hard that his knuckles turn white. And then he slowly slinks over towards James, who is frozen with the shot glass still in his hand and staring open-mouthed as Leo approaches.


	2. James and Sergio... and Iker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags for specific chapters (It's meant to be read together obviously, but my friend calls it a chose your own adventure for those of us who can't deal with certain pairings or kinks):
> 
> SPOILERS
> 
> BELOW
> 
>  
> 
> Ch 1  
> Ch 2 blow job, anal sex, rough blow job
> 
> \------------------------------------

Leo's expression is neutral as he stops before James. He reaches up towards James' belt, pulling the strap through the buckle and opening it with a clank. Leo's fingers pause on James' zipper. "Okay?" he asks, and James, still open-mouthed, nods frantically.

Leo slowly pulls down James' zipper. James, hands shaking, pushes his jeans and boxers down to his knees. His head is swimming. Staring down at Leo, he still can't believe what he's seeing. And what's about to happen.

Leo reaches out and raises James' cock to his mouth. He looks up at James through lidded eyes, breathing hotly and tongues the end gently before sucking it between his lips. "Oh fuck, oh fuck," says James, jumping in reaction. Leo's hands come up to rest on his hips and keep him still.

"Hala Madrid," says Karim laughing, rubbing himself through his briefs as he watches.

"Well he's always sucking on a lollipop," says Sergio from the bed. "It's not like a cock is much different."

Leo takes a deep breath in through his nose and then sucks and bobs his head up and down on James' cock, coating it with spit. His tongue caresses the shaft, slowly sliding alongside as he sucks.

James feels like he's on fire. He can't remember anything about why he's here and why Leo Messi is sucking his cock, but he doesn't care. The sensation is building and building and all he feels is mind numbing pleasure.

"Fucking get on with it," says Iker from the bed, after several minutes of watching Leo teasingly suck on James.

Sergio pats his captain on the leg. "Calm down, old man. You'll get your turn." He looks over at Cristiano. "But I can go next right?" he asks, bouncing up and down little on the bed.

Cristiano glances away from where Leo is slurping on James' cock. He didn't give much thought to the order for tonight's entertainment, but has no problem with the defender going next. "Sure, Sergio," he says, turning his gaze back to Leo. "You can have him next. And Iker after. And then Karim."

Everyone knows Cristiano goes last.

Leo's jaw starts to ache. James isn't a particularly big man, but Leo doesn't suck cock for a living. He swallows as much of James' cock as he can manage, coughing a little when it hits the back of his throat. He pulls off and goes back on slowly, but James can't help himself and starts fucking Leo's mouth. That hot, wet mouth sucks furiously all of a sudden and James moans.

He knows he can't last. He's far too excited.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck," he says again, throwing his head back and panting desperately.

James' hands are clenched in Leo's hair as speeds his thrusts up and threatens to choke Leo. Leo's fingers dig into his sides as he sucks and slurps, and then James jerks Leo's face closer and is coming down his throat.

Leo squeezes his eyes shut and swallows it all down, finally pushing back against James' hips as he struggles to breathe. He yanks his head back, coughing, and a few tears stream from his eyes as he catches his breath. He hunches forward and presses his forehead to the carpet, stifling the urge to spit.

James slumps backwards to the ground dreamily. "Fuck," he says again, giving up on staying upright and laying flat on the floor.

Cristiano laughs. "Well, now we know how to shut him up," he says.

"Yeah just suck his brains out," says Sergio as he climbs off the bed. "Come on, little Leo," he says, bending down and clapping his hands on Leo's sides.

Leo flinches a little, startled, but allows himself to be hauled up by the other man. He clears his throat as he's steered over back towards the bed. Sergio manhandles him onto the mattress, positioning him on his hands and knees facing Iker who is still leaning against the headboard.

Leo doesn't want to look at the keeper, so he wipes his eyes and looks down instead.

Sergio climbs behind him and peels Leo's underwear down his legs. "Souvenir for you, Cris," he says as he twirls them around on his finger and tosses them to Cristiano, who has moved to the side to get a better view.

Cristiano smirks, but as he pulls off his jeans he crumples the briefs into a ball and sticks them in the back pocket.

Sergio runs a hand down Leo's spine. "All right?" he asks, his thighs molding against the back of Leo's. His cock is hard and leaking where it's pressed against Leo's ass.

"Uh huh," Leo says softly, bracing his weight on his forearms. He stays still as he hears Cristiano open a drawer and hand Sergio the bottle of lube. Sergio pops open the cap and drizzles some on his fingers.

"The good stuff, Cris? Excellent," he says, dropping the bottle onto the sheets beside them. He nudges Leo's legs further apart with his knees before dipping his thumbs into the crease of Leo's ass and spreading his cheeks.

Leo fights not to move. It's not really a position he prefers. He'd much rather be facing Sergio, so he could pretend it's just the two of them and they aren't surrounded by four other men. But it's not really about what he wants.

"Ahh very nice," Sergio says, rubbing the pad of his index finger around Leo's entrance. He circles for a few seconds, massaging the muscle slowly, before pushing his finger in. Leo lets out a deep breath at the intrusion.

Sergio moves the tip of his finger in and out for a few moments to let Leo get used to the sensation. Then he continues to press his finger until it's all the way in, and then he slides it all the way out. He repeats the action several times. Leo hears the cap come off the lube and the squirt of the bottle before Sergio's slick finger returns, this time with another. They slide into Leo and scissor a little before repeatedly moving in and out. "That's it," says Sergio, and Leo can hear the arousal in his voice. "Let's open you all the way up." His fingers push a little harder and deeper.

Leo grimaces at the stretch.

Cristiano can't help but get closer to the bed to watch. This is always one of his favorite parts. He starts fondling his cock. Karim is right next to him doing the same, while James is open-mouthed watching on the floor. He's already half hard again.

"Get you nice and wet for me," Sergio says, before his fingers leave and a third is slicked up to join them. He presses them all in and Leo pants a little and arches his back at the ache. He keeps his head down. It hurts.

The bed shifts as Iker gets onto his knees in front of Leo. "Stop babying him and stick your cock in. We'll be here all night at this rate." Leo feels anger course through his veins but stays silent.

If anything, Sergio goes slower. "Fuck off, Iker. It's my turn, I'll do what want." He twists his fingers inside Leo and Leo can't help but gasp a little at the stretch. But he's glad for it, especially if Iker wants to fuck him next. Although if Iker keeps pushing his luck, Leo is going to fucking punch him in the face.

Sergio opens the lube again, coating his hand one more time as well as his cock. He upends the bottle for a few seconds over Leo, until Leo's skin is glistening, and the lube is dripping onto the sheets. He presses his fingers back into Leo, only two this time, but starts to move them in and out slowly and deeply. Cristiano barely realizes he's leaning forward, mouth watering as Sergio's fingers disappear into Leo. He bites his lip as Sergio begins to finger fuck Leo faster and harder and Leo presses his face into the sheets and moans.

Cristiano's hand tightens on his cock.

Finally Sergio pulls his fingers free with a pop. He jerks his cock a few times before guiding it to Leo's entrance. His other hand is hot on Leo's hip as he presses in. Leo grunts as Sergio nudges his cock in. He pushes slowly, rocking deeper and deeper and inch by inch until Leo's taken in his entire length. Leo's hands clench the sheets underneath.

Sergio rolls his hips, sliding his cock almost all the way out before pushing it back in. He pumps in and out slowly as Leo braces himself against the bed, the crucifix swinging back and forth with Sergio's thrusts. Leo can't help but tense as Sergio's cock goes deeper into his body.

Sergio frowns. "Let me just--," he mutters before wrapping an arm around Leo's stomach and pulling him back and up so they're both upright and on their knees. Sergio puts his hands on Leo's hips to hold him steady and thrusts again. The change in angle does wonders as Sergio hits that little spot inside and Leo sees stars.

"Oh!" he says, reaching his arms behind him to hold onto the back of Sergio's neck. Leo finds himself relaxing as pleasure washes over his body.

"There we go," says Sergio as he moves his hips again and again, hitting that spot over and over as Leo bounces on his cock. One of his hands reaches around to grasp Leo's cock and starts to jerk him off. Leo's head tilts back to rest on Sergio's shoulder as pleasure assaults him on two fronts. He starts making stuttering moans each time Sergio slams into him, getting closer and closer to coming.

Leo keeps his eyes closed and lets out out a sigh as Sergio slows down his thrusts. Sergio's hand moves faster on Leo's cock, and Leo can't help but put a hand on top of Sergio's to slow him down. "I'm, I'm gonna--," he gets out before he spills all over his stomach and Cristiano's black sheets. He lets go of Sergio and bonelessly falls forward onto his elbows, panting.

Sergio rests a hand on the base of Leo's back and leans over as he continues to jerk him off, caressing and squeezing until his hand is sticky with Leo's last drops.

There's an "Oh fuck," from the corner and all eyes except Leo's turn to see James come all over his fist. He slumps back on the ground again as the others laugh.

"Did you come again already?" asks Karim. He looks impressed.

"The stamina of youth, I guess," says Cristiano, returning his gaze to Leo as Sergio begins to snap his hips again. Leo is pliant and relaxed as Sergio rocks into him slowly. Then Sergio's hands tighten on his hips as he begins to move a little faster. The bed creaks as he gains speed and licks his lips.

Iker watches for a few moments before scooting forward. He grabs Leo by the hair, interrupting his afterglow, and guides him towards his cock. Leo's arms shoot up to support himself as Iker forces his cock into his mouth. Leo gags as it hits the back of his throat, and one of his hands comes up to push against Iker, but both of Iker's hold Leo's head steady. He fucks Leo's face for a few seconds as Sergio fucks him roughly from behind.

"This is where you belong," Iker says roughly as tears stream from Leo's eyes and his face turns red. "Being used at both ends." He pulls Leo off to let him breathe and Leo inhales sharply before coughing violently.

Leo's body tenses and Sergio takes that moment to orgasm, squeezing Leo's hips and giving one last hard thrust into Leo. He breathes rapidly, draped over Leo's back. "Mmmmmm," he says lazily, pressing his lips to Leo's shoulder blade and running his hands down Leo's sides as Leo takes deep breaths.

Sergio straightens up and laughs. "Fuck I love winning," he says, running a hand down Leo's spine.


	3. Iker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags for specific chapters (It's meant to be read together obviously, but my friend calls it a chose your own adventure for those of us who can't deal with certain pairings or kinks):
> 
> SPOILERS
> 
> BELOW
> 
>  
> 
> Ch 1  
> Ch 2 blow job, anal sex, rough blow job  
> Ch 3 rough anal sex, one slap
> 
>  
> 
> \-------------------------------

Leo remains slumped over on his elbows, seething, as Sergio's hand trails down his back. He tries to focus on that sensation, on the fingers curling over his skin, instead of the bitter taste in his mouth. Cristiano's sheets are bunched up in his hands and he forces himself to release them. His crucifix dangles in front of him as he sucks in a gulp of air. It doesn't give him any comfort. He can't help coughing again and afterwards rubs a hand across his eyes.

His fingers come away damp.

One of Sergio's hands goes back to hold Leo's hip as he pulls his cock out. "Iker, man, you really need to learn to wait your turn," the defender says, patting Leo's ass in thanks before sprawling back on the bed. The mattress bounces as he settles with a pillow underneath him. "Cristiano gets to decide when you go." He sighs, contentedly, and scratches his chest.

Iker scoffs. "You were pretty much finished anyway," he says. "You always start to make that horsey noise right before you come." Over the sound of Sergio's protests he grabs Leo's shoulder and yanks him upright before pushing him backwards. "On your back," Iker orders, positioning Leo the way he wants him. He eyes Cristiano, saying, "My turn."

Cristiano waves a hand.

Leo glares at Iker but allows himself to be maneuvered. He's tired of being manhandled by these larger men, but bites his tongue.

He knows this is what their arrangement is all about.

Dominance.

In the end Leo's in front of the kneeling keeper, but on his back with his hips tilted up and legs spread open to rest on either side of Iker's thighs. His head is a few feet away from Sergio who remains resting at the foot of the bed.

Leo can feel come dripping out of his ass.

He hopes Iker is disgusted.

In another life, if Leo had played for Spain, he's sure he and Iker could have been friends. Instead it's Leo's job, both for Argentina and Barcelona, to make Iker miserable.

And they are definitely far from friends.

So Leo refuses to look at Iker. He doesn't want to see that hate-filled gaze. If he tips his head backwards he can look at the sated Sergio. He can turn his head to the side, but that points him at Karim who eagerly awaits the next part of the show. He thinks about craning his neck to look at James or Cristiano.

He looks up at the ceiling instead.

There's a bit of paint peeling off above his head. He tries to remember to mention it to Cristiano after. Honestly, he's surprised the Portuguese man hasn't already noticed.

But maybe you have to be flat on your back to notice these things-- like Leo is now. A position of which Leo is reminded roughly.

Because Iker doesn't bother with stretching Leo.

Or with lube.

In fact, Leo's eyes follow the bottle as the goalie pushes it out of the way of his legs--deliberately making a decision not to use it. The mattress creaks as he inches into position. He pushes his cock into Leo all at once, his hands seizing Leo's thighs and holding him steady. His nails are sharp against Leo's soft skin, and Leo knows afterwards his legs will be marred with little crescent shaped marks.

Karim makes a noise of interest at Iker's thrust, his hand moving up and down on his cock. He can't look away from Leo's lips as they open to moan, and he imagines them stretched around his cock. The striker towers next to the bed. Only the fact that Cristiano is in charge holds him back from joining the couple.

"Asshole," Leo grunts out at Iker, clenching his hands in the sheets at his sides. He takes a few deep breaths in through his nose and tries to relax.

It's impossible to do so.

Iker doesn't thrust his hips so much as he pulls Leo almost all the way off his cock before slamming him back on. "Asshole who stopped you from scoring," he says, digging his fingers into Leo's skin as hard as he can. "Wasn't so hard though, you're having a pretty shit year."

He stops moving Leo for a second and acts like he's thinking. "Maybe it's tiring losing for Argentina all of the time," he says, slamming Leo back down. "But hey at least you got the gold ball, right?" His nails dig deeper into Leo's thighs, finally piercing the skin.

And Leo can't help the little pitiful noise that escapes his throat.

"We all laughed when they gave it to you," Iker continues, sneering. "Talk about undeserved." His cock drills deeper into Leo.

Leo's not sure what hurts more--the thrust or the words.

There's nothing in the world that hurts more than people questioning his love and desire to win for Argentina. He thinks he hears something out of Cristiano, but the ringing in his ears is so loud that he can't tell. He closes his his eyes and brings his arm up to cover them. He knows he shouldn't, but he can't help himself. "Was that Spain I played in the final? I can't remember."

Leo knows it's a a dig at everyone in the room, but thinks it will likely hurt Iker the most.

He's wrong.

It ends up hurting himself the most.

Iker's next thrust is so hard that it slides Leo across the bed all the way over to Sergio.

Leo feels like he's being torn apart.

This time he does scream, "Fuck!" He awkwardly leans up and one of his hands reaches to press against Iker's hip as if to stop him. And it takes every bit of his strength not to raise a foot to kick Iker in the chest. "Jesus fucking Christ," he says shakily, flushing red with anger. The pain is evident in his voice. He falls back on the bed and covers his eyes with his palms.

Iker continues to hammer into Leo. "At least I've fucking won a World Cup," the keeper growls, letting go of Leo's thighs to place his hands on the bed and lean over Leo's body menacingly. "More than you'll ever do," he says, sweat beading on his forehead as he gains speed.

The slapping of his hips against Leo's ass is loud in the otherwise silent room.

Pain radiates throughout Leo's body with ever movement and eventually Leo's hands shoot out again. He strains to push against Iker's hips in an effort to prevent Iker from being so rough, but his arms are shaking and too weak to be effective. He raises an arm to cover his eyes again instead. His other remains at his side as his fingers desperately twist the sheets beneath them.

The others are silent spectators. Karim is harder than ever as his hand speeds up on his cock. It's obvious to everyone that he can't wait for his turn, which is soon approaching.

Sergio is not quite as interested and is eyeing Iker dubiously as Leo's hair brushes against his leg with every one of Iker's thrusts. The defender has seen Iker worked up before, and it's not a pretty sight. He reaches out and rests his hand on Leo's head for a second, wanting to say something, but staying silent in the end.

James is clearly alarmed. The blood drains from his face and his eyes widen in dismay. His afterglow has completely dissolved. If there had been a chance of him getting hard again, it's gone now. His second orgasm was brought on by watching Sergio wring pleasure out of Leo, because it was one of the hottest things he ever saw. But James doesn't like what is happening now. He pulls his jeans on, and looks over at Cristiano.

Cristiano sees James' glance, sees Sergio's hand, sees the shudder that runs through Leo each time Iker pushes into him... He has watched thoughtfully. It was one thing when he started things off by ordering Leo to crawl on the floor... and fine when Iker insulted Leo's playing, but Iker's actions now... He purses his lips, wondering if he's actually going to have to step in.

One word from Leo and he will.

He's pretty sure Iker's name has just been added next to Pepe's on the list of players no longer allowed to join these celebrations when Leo is involved. And honestly, Cristiano is surprised. It's not the first time Iker has fucked Leo, and though the sex has been rough before, this is definitely the first time Iker's been so vicious about it.

Leo had been completely serious when he set down rules for these events. And both teams had agreed. Everything was to be consensual, and though the winning team was allowed to dictate the type and order of events, the loser had the final word.

But Leo doesn't ask for help.

Cristiano isn't sure why.

And so he doesn't stop Iker.

Leo keeps his eyes covered and teeth clenched together. The smaller man can't help tensing every time Iker thrusts into him. Leo tries to be prepared each time--to be ready to be hurt, but he can't seem to manage it. It's not like when he knows a tackle is coming. Iker's movements are sloppy, rushed, and without any kind of rhythm. And Leo can't twist his body to prepare for them. He just has to ride out the pain.

All of a sudden the keeper stops moving, his cock still deep inside Leo's body. His hands rest on Leo's waist and then slide up Leo's chest thoughtfully. Leo doesn't move. He half hopes that Iker is about to come.

Instead Iker's sour breath brushes over his face.

Leo keeps his arm over his eyes. He doesn't want to look at Iker. That's why he's startled to feel something on his lips. It takes him longer than it should to realize that Iker's mouth is on his--that Iker's lips are moving against his. There's a slimy tongue prodding at the seam of his mouth, trying to dip inside, and Leo, disgusted, refuses to open.

Leo has always loved kissing.

But he'll decide who gets to kiss him.

Leo keeps his lips still, refusing to respond. Iker, embarrassed, bites Leo's lip instead. It's not hard enough to draw blood, but it isn't for lack of trying. Leo finally removes his arm from his eyes to push Iker's face away angrily. The keeper looks murderous, but his eyes stare longingly at Leo's mouth. Leo winces and carefully runs his tongue over where Iker bit him.

The action leaves Leo's reddened lips shiny.

Iker, obviously frustrated, leans back and yanks his cock out. Leo can't help but gasp, reaching out in a belated response. "I don't want to look at your ugly face anymore," Iker says. "Turn over."

Karim laughs beside them. He murmurs something low that Leo doesn't catch, but obviously means he agrees with Iker. Leo frowns, slowly twisting until he's on his hands and knees facing Sergio at the foot of the bed.

Iker pushes into him quickly, ignoring Leo's quiet moan. The keeper runs his hand up Leo's spine, mimicking a caress, and puts a hand on the back of Leo's neck. Then he shoves Leo's face down against the mattress. "Don't fucking move," Iker orders, as Leo squirms to turn his face to the side.

Iker breathes heavily, hips pumping against Leo who is pinned to the bed. "Fucking bitch," Iker says, pushing harder on Leo's neck.

Leo's hands are fisted by his head as they take some weight off his neck. Iker's palm grows heavier and his thrusts more erratic as time goes on. Leo's facing Karim and Cristiano, but it's too late to turn his head to the other side and face the wall.

Leo lets his eyes drift shut as the keeper rocks into his body harder and harder, rubbing his insides raw. He's sure Iker must be close. A hitch in Iker's breathing signals that Leo's right. He keeps his lips firmly pressed together as Iker drills into him one final time.

"Fuck," groans Iker, finally letting go of Leo's neck as he comes. He rests his forehead on Leo's back panting, with his hands digging hard into Leo's hips, as he rides out the aftershocks of his orgasm. When his hips have finished jerking against Leo, he pulls his cock out roughly and slaps Leo's ass.

Hard.


	4. Karim and Isco

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags for specific chapters (It's meant to be read together obviously, but my friend calls it a chose your own adventure for those of us who can't deal with certain pairings or kinks):
> 
> SPOILERS
> 
> BELOW
> 
>  
> 
> Ch 1  
> Ch 2 blow job, anal sex, rough blow job  
> Ch 3 rough anal sex, one slap  
> Ch 4 rough anal sex, object insertion
> 
> \----------------------------------

The sound is deafening.

James flinches violently while Cristiano raises his eyebrows. It's certainly something that neither of them are expecting.

Sergio is so startled by the crack of Iker's hand against Leo's ass that he falls off the end of the bed. Karim starts laughing hysterically. "Jesus, Iker," Sergio mumbles from the carpet, standing up as Leo yelps.

Leo curses, turning and shoving hard with both hands against Iker's chest. Iker rocks backwards but manages to stay on his knees. Flushed and trembling with rage Leo stares at Iker accusingly. "What is your problem?!" He shouts, kneeling, his skin smarting. He knows without looking that there's now a vivid pink handprint painted across his skin.

Iker just smirks at him and gets off the bed. He takes a swig out of the bottle he had left on the bedside table. Then he walks leisurely to the end of the bed to sit next to Sergio. Leo watches warily, turning to keep Iker in his sight. "Can't tell me nobody's never done that before," Iker says. "Not with an ass like that." His hands make a movement in the air like he's cupping something spherical.

Leo, eyes blazing, just stares at him in response. If anything, Iker's comments only make Leo angrier. He points at Iker, threateningly, his finger actually shaking with rage.

Cristiano thinks that Leo might actually have punched Iker except for the pounding on the door that interrupts them.

"Heyyyyy! Heyyyyy!" Isco's voice yells from the hallway. "Cristianooooooooo!?" He thumps on the door several more times. "Shit is this the right room?" There's some garbled mumbling before Isco starts knocking again.

Cristiano rolls his eyes. "Jesus Christ," he mutters under his breath. "The whole house is going to hear him." He shakes his head. "James, will you?" He gestures toward the door.

James, now pulling on his shirt and the only one of them fully dressed, complies. He unlocks the door and ushers Isco into the room. Isco stumbles in, slinging an arm around James' neck. "We won, we won, we won," he sings loudly into James' ear, pausing only to drink from the bottle in his hand. James winces at the volume and tries to detangle himself. Isco only holds on tighter to James' shirt, and continues drinking until the bottle is completely empty. He frowns, turning the bottle completely upside down and shaking out the last drops onto Cristiano's carpet.

Cristiano hisses and curses under his breath. He really regrets inviting Isco. Actually, he really regrets inviting all these people. If he hadn't, he'd be enjoying himself with Leo right at this very moment instead of worrying about how much the rug needed to be cleaned. He takes a deep breath. "Must you?" he asks. "I think we all can tell it's empty."

Isco looks up and does a double take. His eyes travel over to the figures on the bed and then back over to Cristiano. "Holy shit." He lets go of James. "Is *this* what you guys have been doing up here?" He looks back over at the bed and licks his lips. "Fuck, man. I thought you were just playing FIFA or some shit." He sways backwards. "I mean, I love FIFA," he mumbles, "but this is wayyyyy better."

Isco abruptly thrusts the bottle into James' hands. "Here hold this." He kicks off his shoes and awkwardly pulls his shirt over his head. He gets stuck for a minute and flounders around helplessly before he manages to get free. He hops around on one foot to pull off his shoes, almost losing his balance, and then takes off the rest of his clothes. Then he takes the bottle back from James and takes a sip. Or tries to take a sip. He peers down into the bottle curiously when nothing comes out.

Sergio, lounging on the bed next to Iker, laughs. "How many of those have you had?" His smiles dies a bit as he looks back at Leo. He reaches one of his hands out to run it back and forth over Leo's calf soothingly, as if trying to erase the anger that Iker's actions have brought.

Leo tenses, only noticeable by the tightening of the muscle, but allows the touch. He is far from being appeased. And though he flicks his eyes over at Isco, who is mumbling about only having a few drinks, he keeps his gaze focused on Iker. Despite resting on the soft sheets, his skin still smarts from the smack.

Iker smirks.

Isco doesn't sense the tension as he stumbles over towards them and claps Iker and Sergio on the shoulders. He clambers clumsily onto the bed, bouncing on the mattress and dropping the bottle next to him. "Isn't this great?" he asks Leo as he kneels in front of him, between his two teammates.

"Depends on your definition of great," Leo replies, tilting his head and leaning back on his elbows. Isco just nods his head, not really understanding Leo's comment.

Behind Isco, Karim clears his throat. "Kinda jumping the line here, Isco," he says, crossing his arms. He's been waiting patiently, but he scored and Isco didn't. He's watched while James and Sergio and Iker had their turns, knowing that he'd be next.

Isco just turns and drunkenly smiles at Karim, leaving Karim to turn to Cristiano in exasperation.

Iker rolls his eyes and stands up. "Well," Iker says, "I'm out of here." His eyes find Leo's again. "Got my reward for winning the game." He digs through a pile of clothes until he finds his, and starts pulling his pants on. "Sergio are you coming?" Sergio looks longingly at Leo but gets up and gets dressed.

James takes this opportunity to clear his throat. "Um," he says, "I'm going to go too." He claps Cristiano on the arm and gets a nod in return. Then he looks down and fiddles with his belt loops, blushing, before he looks over at Leo quickly. "Thanks, for, um..." he says shyly looking down again, "well, you know." He runs a hand through his hair, embarrassed.

Leo's lips turn upwards in amusement.

He can't be mad at James. As it is, James can't even look him in the eye. "You're welcome," Leo finally says dryly.

James smiles before darting over the door and out of the room. Iker follows leisurely, ignoring Leo and the rest of them completely.

Sergio sighs. "Always a pleasure, Leo," he says, pulling his sweater back on. He taps Isco on the head and then fist bumps Cristiano and Karim. He rakes his fingers through his hair before he leaves, but then he looks back over his shoulder at Leo and says mischievously, "See you in March."

On the bed, Isco laughs as the door closes behind Sergio. He inches further towards Leo, finally running his hands up Leo's slightly spread legs. "Wayyyy better than FIFA," he says again, pushing heavily with one hand on Leo's knee to open him wider. Leo allows the movement, finally falling back against the mattress now that Iker is gone.

He doesn't relax.

He can't.

Especially knowing that he still needs to submit to Isco. He doesn't know Isco very well at all. And behind him looms Karim, who Leo knows can be just as rough as Iker. And who has been eyeing him impatiently.

And then there's Cristiano.

Cristiano's a whole different story.

Leo looks over at the Portuguese man. His tanned body gleams under the lights, and even just standing there doing nothing, he looks like he's modeling. He's been relatively silent since they started, but Leo knows him.

Maybe better than anyone.

Just like he knows Leo better than anyone.

Who else could understand what it's like to carry a country on his shoulders? To have to lead his club team in every completion? To play while injured or sick? To be under scrutiny from the media every second of every day? To be constantly questioned, or blamed, for every decision?

Yes, Cristiano understands that kind of life.

And the unspoken promises in Cristiano's gaze make Leo look forward to when it's just the two of them.

Leo can still feel Cristiano's hand tugging in his hair.

And those lips on his lips.

Because for all that Cristiano remains perfectly still, quietly watching everything--watching *Leo*, his eyes are glittering with desire. Leo knows the adrenaline is pumping through his veins and his muscles are tense in anticipation.

Yes, Cristiano's a whole different story.

Leo's jerked out of his thoughts as Karim suddenly joins Isco on the bed, his weight noticeably shifting the mattress. The Frenchman puts a large hand on the back of Isco's neck and shakes him. Then he shoves Isco off to the side. "Hey!" whines Isco, as he's caught off balance.

"I'm next," Karim rumbles at Isco who flails around on the mattress. Karim digs into the tangled sheets. He frowns, finding Isco's empty beer bottle and discarding it, and continues until he finds the bottle of lube that Iker chose not to use. Holding it in one hand, he taps Leo on the thigh. "Over," he says, shaking the lube.

Leo tries to keep his emotions off his face as he stares at Karim. The larger man is intimidating, both on and off of the pitch. Leo finally moves, slowly turning over until he's on his hands and knees facing the headboard. He can see Cristiano out of the corner of his eye, which reassures him, but having Karim behind him is unsettling.

Because Karim is... very well-endowed.

And so Leo is very relieved that Karim picked up the lube.

There is a scramble behind Leo, as Isco tries to fight Karim for it. Taking a peek back over his shoulder, Leo is surprised to see that somehow Isco has managed to jerk it out of Karim's hand. Karim swats Isco away like he's an annoying fly and reaches to take it back, but Isco opens it and squirts some on his fingers. "Aha!" he exclaims, and dives under Karim's arm for Leo. His fingers slide messily over Leo's hip before pushing between Leo's legs.

Leo cringes, most definitely sore from Iker. The fingers go in easily, but Leo can't help tightening his grip on the sheets underneath him. Isco's other hand yanks on one of Leo's thighs to spread his legs wider.

Isco pushes the fingers harder up into Leo, and Leo inhales sharply. Isco doesn't seem to have any interest in stretching Leo, as his fingers jab continuously instead of scissoring. Leo doesn't know whether or not it's because Isco is drunk, or if he just doesn't care.

He has a feeling that it's the latter.

Isco fucks him with the fingers for a few moments before he moves his other hand from Leo's thigh to push down on Leo's back. "Can't believe I almost missed the fun," he says. He jams in a third finger. "I bet I could fit my entire fist in here."

Leo, who has tried to zone out as Isco's fingers pump in and out of him, raises his head and shudders.

Karim makes a thoughtful sound, as if the idea had never occurred to him. "You probably could," the Frenchman says. "How tight is he?" he asks. He doesn't wait for an answer and nudges Isco's fingers out of the way so that he can thrust his own in Leo's ass. His fingers are thicker than Isco's and Leo moans as his already stretched entrance is forced open even more. "Very nice," Karim says, feeling the muscle cling to his fingers.

Isco grabs handfuls of Leo's ass and holds him open as Karim's fingers dig in. "Fuck, yeah," he says as Karim goes a little faster. He looks around for a minute. "Oh!" he says, letting go and tumbling across the bed. "I've got a better idea."

Leo doesn't know what Isco means.

Out of the corner of his eye he thinks he sees Cristiano twitch. The next thing he knows, Karim's fingers are gone. And something hard is pressing into him. Something smooth, but something hard and cold. And Leo doesn't like it, doesn't understand...

It takes him longer than it should to realize it's Isco's empty beer bottle.

"I knew it would fit," Isco says, twisting the fat end of the bottle in his hand as the neck disappears further into Leo. "Well, mostly." It only goes a few inches before it's too big to fit, but those inches are enough. He wiggles it back and forth, continuously twisting and pushing, and admires the green glass against Leo's skin.

"I don't--," Leo gets out, pressing his forehead to the sheets, not liking the sensation. Isco thrusts the bottle in and out, and Leo really doesn't like it-- he hates it. It hurts and feels strange, the glass so cold and unyielding, so different from their fingers or a cock. And Leo is desperately afraid that the bottle could break. He barely breathes as tries not to to clench--not to even move--as the bottle rocks into him with increasing force. He's sure it must be in as far as it can go, but it feels like Isco is trying to push the whole thing in.

"As much as I love the sight of that," Karim says, palming Leo's ass as it swallows the glass, "I'm done waiting." Isco pulls out the bottle, disappointed, and tosses it off the bed. It thuds softly on the carpet. Karim pops the cap off the bottle of lube and pours the liquid over a hand. The Frenchman slicks up his cock and then pushes hard into Leo.

Leo cries out at the pressure as Karim's cock splits him open. As Karim pulls out and then pushes back in, Leo bites through his lip. He squeezes the sheets so hard his fingers go numb, as he tries to concentrate on something other than the increasing pain. But he can't. Karim is the largest man who has ever taken him like this, and even though the other man used lube, he's hurting Leo far more than Iker did.

Karim's growling to himself as he punches in and out of Leo, driving into that tight heat with growing excitement. He ignores the breathy whimpers and small sounds of pain that escape Leo. He's been waiting for this moment--waiting to show Leo who the bigger man is. His hands cling tightly to Leo's hips, undoubtedly leaving bruises on the pale skin. He hopes they do.

Isco is slowly jerking off while watching Karim fuck Leo. "You know," Isco says thoughtfully, "I bet he could take both of us at the same time."

Karim pauses in his thrusts, stroking a hand down Leo's spine. He smiles, pushing on Leo's back and pulling him so his ass is raised and thighs spread even wider. "I think you're right," he says, swiveling his hips before pulling his cock out slightly.

And Leo freezes when he feels fingers trying to push inside next to Karim's cock. "No," he says, fingers scrabbling against the sheets as he tries to get away. Karim is already too large. There's no way he can take another. "I don't, I'm not, No!" Leo says, trying to pull away as Karim holds him harder by the hips and Isco's fingers push in.

"Come on, now," Karim says. "You can take it." Leo lets out a sob as Isco leans heavily on his back, pinning him down. Isco laughs as he gets a finger in alongside Karim's cock, pushing hard to get another in too as Leo's body tries to force him out.

And Leo's mind goes blank.

He can't breathe.

Can't think.

Can't speak.

And then Isco's fingers are gone and he's off Leo's back. And Karim's hands are off his hips and the cock is ripped out of him.

Because they all forgot about Cristiano.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Cristiano snarls, throwing Isco and Karim off the bed and away from Leo. Isco falls gracelessly onto the floor while Karim staggers but manages to stay on his feet. "Didn't you hear him? He said fucking no!"

Isco backs away towards his pile of clothes, but Karim stands his ground. "Alright, alright," the Frenchman laughs softly. "It was just a little fun. We weren't really going to both take him." He strokes his cock, still fully erect, and takes a step towards the bed. "Let me just finish..."

Cristiano crosses his arms and doesn't move. "No," he says, not believing a word out of Karim's mouth. "You're finished. Get the fuck out." He looks down at Isco and curls his lip in disgust. "And take Isco with you."

"Oh come on, Cristiano," Karim says in disbelief. "I waited this whole time--."

"I don't give a fuck how long you waited," Cristiano interrupts as Karim's face clouds with anger. "This was a mistake. If you can't follow a simple rule then too bad." Isco is dressing behind them nervously. "Get out. And you know what? Get the fuck out of my house."

Karim stares at him, dark eyes burning with rage. "You're not serious. You're kicking me out," he gestures at Leo, "over him?"

"I have never been more serious," Cristiano says, widening his stance and curling his hands into fists. Karim is a large guy, but then again, so is Cristiano. He's never hit Karim before, but that doesn't mean he won't do it.

Maybe Karim senses this, because he shakes his head, clearly beyond pissed, but gathers his clothing. "Fuck you, man," he says. He pushes Isco out the door and then storms out of the room after him.


	5. Cristiano

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags for specific chapters (It's meant to be read together obviously, but my friend calls it a chose your own adventure for those of us who can't deal with certain pairings or kinks):
> 
> SPOILERS
> 
> BELOW
> 
>  
> 
> Ch 1  
> Ch 2 blow job, anal sex, rough blow job  
> Ch 3 rough anal sex, one slap  
> Ch 4 rough anal sex, object insertion  
> Ch 5 anal sex  
>  
> 
>  
> 
> I hope everyone enjoys this! This was by far my favorite chapter.
> 
> \---------------------------------------------------

Leo stays facedown on the bed as Karim leaves, but his grip on the sheets relaxes when he hears the door click shut. Cristiano is clearly angry, as he mutters something indiscernible in Portuguese and he kicks something on the floor. But then the room is silent again, now empty except for the two of them. The silence grows, and the only sound Leo hears is the thudding of his own heart as he tries to calm down.

He can't stop shaking.

He doesn't know he started. But he's shivering in earnest, body shuddering against the bed as his nerves refuse to cooperate with him. He focuses on his breathing instead, something he can control. His face is mashed into the mattress and he lifts it slightly so he can get air easier. He licks his lips, tasting blood where he bit down to keep from screaming. Some of it is smeared on the sheets underneath him.

Of course it's far from being the only stain.

He doesn't care anyway.

The mattress shifts and creaks as Cristiano crawls onto the bed beside him. Exhausted, Leo remains where he is as Cristiano runs his hands slowly from Leo's ankles to his calves to his thighs. They pause there for a moment before continuing to his ass.

Leo flinches reflexively, barely noticeable amidst his trembling, as he remembers Iker's touch.

And Isco's.

And Karim's.

But... the fingers are gentle.

Not that Leo really should have expected anything different.

Cristiano's hands move lightly over the reddened skin and splotchy bruise now forming. There are a few murmurs in Portuguese as his touch travels to the small of Leo's back, soothingly, and it's a comforting weight as Leo's tremors finally subside.

As Leo takes a couple of deep breaths, Cristiano's large hand comes to rest on the back of his neck. It lingers, the heat radiating down into Leo's tense muscles, calming him as he continues to slow his racing heart. It feels like a lifetime to Leo, but he knows it's only a few moments before Cristiano clears his throat.

Cristiano trails his hand down Leo's back. "Before anything else happens," he says, grazing Leo's spine with two fingers, "let me make sure they didn't do any permanent damage." His hand stops just before the swell of Leo's ass, waiting for Leo's permission. Leo doesn't say anything--he can't quite yet--but gives a slight nod with his forehead still pressed against the sheets.

Cristiano dips his thumbs into the crease in front of him and spreads Leo open. He bites his lip at seeing the wetness of lube and come seeping out of Leo, already imagining what it'll feel like around his cock. But he winces, seeing that, yes, Leo's entrance is red and puffy. The smaller man has been well-used tonight--and downright roughly at times--though Cristiano doesn't see any tears or blood. He softly runs his finger around the rim and starts to nudge the tip of his finger inside to be sure, but Leo moans and reaches back to stop him.

If it weren't for the others, Cristiano would sink his tongue inside of Leo--he'd messily work him open until Leo was wantonly wriggling and begging for it... Cristiano's fingers cup the firm globes of Leo's ass and his mouth waters just thinking about it.

"Wait," says Leo, straining to reach his hand. He can't quite reach but Cristiano removes his finger anyway. With effort, Leo turns his head to the side. He licks his lips before speaking, wincing at the coppery taste. "I'm tired of being in this position," he says quietly.

He's tired everything, really.

Tired of being fucked. Tired of being treated like a toy. Tired of being treated like someone just there to be used. It's been a long night and Leo's just about had it. He knows that it is a tradition. He knows that he agreed to this. The latter is the only reason he's still here. If it were anyone else but Cristiano, he would have told them to fuck off.

But it is Cristiano.

And Leo's relationship with Cristiano is... complicated.

So he won't say no.

But if Cristiano wants to fuck him, then he wants Cristiano to look at his face. He wants Cristiano to know exactly who it is with him. He wants Cristiano to see that it's Leo, and not some random bimbo that'll be instantly forgotten.

Cristiano nods, rubbing Leo's back. He might not know exactly what is going on inside of Leo's head, but he doesn't mind Leo moving. He pinches Leo's ass gently. "Flip over then," he says, leaning back on his heels.

Leo complies slowly, clearly feeling the night's activities. He doesn't flip over so much as he turns carefully and gingerly until he's on his back. His crucifix rolls around before it settles on his breastbone. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. His cock lies against his leg, unaroused and uninterested.

Cristiano looks forward to changing that.

His fingers trail back up Leo's legs, caressing powerful thighs that he is sure will soon be wrapped around his waist. There's something inside of Cristiano that loves seeing Leo like this--body worn out, weakened, practically quivering with fatigue... It's so unlike the Leo that Cristiano sees week after week, destroying players and teams and records.

It makes Cristiano want to bring life back into him.

To bring back that Leo that stared Cristiano down in a house full of blancos-- the Leo who flaunted his CR7s and smirked as if Barcelona had won the game.

Cristiano wants to worship him.

To cover every inch of Leo's body with his fingers and lips and tongue. He wants to swallow every sigh and gasp and moan, to press his body against Leo's and fuck him until he's screaming Cristiano's name in ecstasy.

So he will.

Cristiano inches closer until he's right between Leo's thighs. He folds Leo's leg up and over to expose his entrance and again presses a finger inside. Leo keeps his eyes shut and fumbles his hand down to rest on top of Cristiano's but doesn't stop him. Cristiano continues gently pushing with his finger, feeling that slickness inside as he moves around.

Leo makes a faint noise of pain as Cristiano painstakingly adds a second finger. The finger goes easily and Cristiano bites back a moan.

Leo is *so* wet.

Cristiano could probably slide a third in without much resistance, sinking it in up to the knuckle in that velvety heat. Maybe he could fit four. Leo's well stretched after Karim, perhaps too stretched. He's undoubtedly strained and sore from taking such abuse.

He'll be feeling it for days.

Cristiano pumps his fingers in and out slowly, taking his time and being careful, watching them disappear and then reappear shiny and wet.

*Dripping* wet.

Cristiano goes from half hard to fully erect. He doesn't know where to look as Leo's lips open and close slightly with each movement of Cristiano's hand. The smaller man's cheeks grow pinker as he squeezes his eyes tighter and takes short little breaths.

Eventually, Leo's hand clenches on top of his and moves to push it away. Cristiano removes his fingers reluctantly and wipes them on Leo's thigh.

He was right. There isn't any blood.

Leo opens his eyes at the feeling and grimaces in disgust. "You ass," he says as Cristiano smiles at him.

"You love it," Cristiano says, propping himself up on an elbow and stretching out next to Leo on his side. He rests his head on his hand and stares down at Leo. Leo's pale skin still looks great against the black sheets, even though now that skin is dotted with scratches and bruises. "You love it," Cristiano repeats, reaching out to turn Leo's face towards his. He lets his hand rest on Leo's cheek, taking in the hazy eyes, the flushed skin, the drying tear tracks. He smooths a thumb over Leo's cheekbone, before carefully drawing a knuckle against Leo's bloody lip.

Leo's eyelashes flutter darkly against his cheeks and his lips part slightly.

He's so tired.

Most of his body hurts.

He's barely able to move.

And he desperately needs a shower.

But he can't help reacting to Cristiano's touch.

He reaches up to pull Cristiano's mouth down to his.

Their lips meet for the second time that night. This time the kiss is light, slow, soft. Leo's hand is hot on the back of Cristiano's neck, his fingers twisting in Cristiano's hair.

Cristiano takes tiny sips of Leo's mouth, savoring the moment as Leo's hand holds him close. His tongue caresses Leo's tantalizingly before he gently sucks on Leo's lips. He's careful as he brushes Leo's tender lip--oh so careful--as he nuzzles it with his own. He pulls back slowly to look at Leo, who cranes upwards and tries to chase him back into the kiss. Cristiano doesn't let himself be caught and instead their breath mingles as his lips hover over Leo's.

Leo lets his hand fall from Cristiano's neck. "And you're a tease," he mutters, licking his lips. The tip of his tongue lingers between his reddened lips as he tries to entice Cristiano.

Cristiano smiles one of those smiles that shows all his teeth. They're a brilliant white against his tanned skin. "I'm only a tease if I don't follow through," he says in reply. Leo huffs and puts his hands behind his head, staring up at the ceiling--up at that bit of peeling paint.

Cristiano admires the long line of his throat before he pouts at being ignored. "Leoooooo," he says, laughing. He bends down to rest his chin on Leo's chest. "Did anyone ever tell you that you have really tiny nipples?" He grins when Leo deigns to look at him. "Perfect little mouthfuls, really," Cristiano says softly, keeping his eyes locked on Leo's as his mouth closes over one little nub. He sucks gently for a minute, his mouth hot and wet on Leo's skin, before releasing the peaked flesh. Leo shifts underneath him, and Cristiano smirks. He blows lightly over the glistening nipple before flicking it with his tongue.

Leo shifts again, sighing as he brings a hand to rest on Cristiano's shoulder. Cristiano's lips brush Leo's other nipple in the lightest of kisses before parting to take it into his mouth. This time he takes it carefully in his teeth, biting softly before soothing it with his tongue as Leo gasps.

The hand on Cristiano's shoulder tightens.

Cristiano breathes over the nipple and watches with glee as goosebumps spread out over Leo's skin. "Would you do me a favor?" he asks. His grin grows wider and Leo already knows this isn't going to be something he wants to do.

"Maybe," Leo says, nipples now aching, as a flicker of arousal shoots through him. He's breathing heavily as Cristiano's thumbs begin to tease the little buds with increasing pressure.

Cristiano smiles. He molds his body to Leo's and nuzzles against Leo's ear. "I want to fuck you," he says moving his fingers to tangle in Leo's crucifix, wrapping the necklace tightly around his hand as Leo shivers again in response. "But I want to fuck you," he continues hotly, "while you're wearing my jersey."

He slides his hand down Leo's flat stomach, petting the abdominal muscles, and must sense, rather than see, Leo roll his eyes. "Just once," Cristiano says, kissing beneath Leo's ear. "For me." Leo sighs and Cristiano knows he has won. "Nobody else will know," he says, resting his lips on Leo's neck while his hand glides over Leo's stomach. He begins rubbing his cock up against Leo's hip in small circles.

His fingers trace Leo's belly button.

Leo lets out a little laugh and pushes Cristiano's hand away. "Fine," he says, moving to sit up. He groans a little as he sets his feet on the floor. He rolls his shoulders and rubs the back of his neck, trying to ease some of his discomfort. Cristiano remains prone on the bed, smiling, watching the muscles in Leo's back. "But this is the only time I'm ever going to do this," Leo says, looking back at Cristiano. "Where is it?"

Cristiano can barely hide his glee as he watches Leo carefully climb off the bed. "In the closet," he says, running a hand through his hair.

Leo stands cautiously, his hands resting on his hips for a moment, before he walks over toward the closet and disappears inside. Cristiano moves a couple of pillows up against the headboard and pulls one of the cleaner sheets across the bed before he scoots to the edge. He crosses his legs at the ankles and starts stroking his cock again.

Leo isn't gone long and soon stands in the doorway. He's flushed, though whether it's because he's embarrassed or annoyed, Cristiano can't say. Leo is wearing the jersey. It's big on him, as most things are, and comes down to mid thigh.

Leo thinks he looks like a little kid wearing his older brother's clothes.

Cristiano has a different reaction.

He groans and can't help the grin that stretches across his face. "Turn around," he orders. Leo rolls his eyes but complies. Cristiano groans again seeing RONALDO 7 spread out across Leo's back. "Fuck yeah," he says, putting his feet flat on the floor and smacking his thighs. "Get over here." He reaches for the bottle of lube and slicks up his cock.

Leo returns to the bed and carefully climbs to straddle Cristiano. He winces, but doesn't make a sound as he settles gently into Cristiano's lap. Cristiano's hands find Leo's hips, thumbing the skin tenderly where the others have left dark bruises. "This really turns you on?" Leo asks, resting his hands on Cristiano's shoulders. His feet dangle an inch above the carpet.

Cristiano's hands travel up Leo's sides before sliding around to Leo's cloth covered ass. "Absolutely," he says with his eyes resting on Fly Emirates. "You've never pictured me in Barcelona's kit?" Leo tries to stifle a laugh. "I look good in everything," Cristiano says. "I mean, there's stripes, but I could pull it off."

Leo does laugh this time, pulling Cristiano in for another kiss. It's hot and wet and all teeth and tongues and Leo is faintly surprised when his cock starts to perk up a little.

It's too short of a kiss as Cristiano pulls back. He squeezes Leo's ass. "You look good in our white, though," he says, his eyes dark and smoldering. He spreads his thighs wider and Leo is forced to wrap his arms around Cristiano's neck and hold on so that he doesn't fall off. Cristiano laughs and presses his lips against the fabric on Leo's chest. He leans back across the mattress and easily pulls Leo with him until they're both entirely on the bed.

The taller man wiggles until he's against the pillows propped up by the headboard. He moves Leo to sit astride his stomach. The jersey pools over Leo's thighs, and Cristiano can't help plucking at it. Leo's marveling at the muscles underneath him with his hands thumbing Cristiano's nipples--"Normal sized," Cristiano murmurs, smiling--when Cristiano's hands return to his ass. They sneak under the shirt to palm his cheeks, enjoying the shape. Leo shifts, as Cristiano inadvertently lays a hand right where Iker had slapped him.

But there's no malice in Cristiano, only tenderness... and playfulness.

And then Cristiano dips his fingers into the wetness between Leo's thighs to hear Leo sigh. His fingers pet Leo's swollen rim lightly, tracing it carefully before nudging a fingertip just inside. "Okay?" he asks Leo, watching his face for any sign of displeasure.

Leo just stares at him for a second. But then he smiles and bends down to kiss Cristiano. It's short, and this time Cristiano is the one trying to chase Leo's mouth when the kiss ends. "Yes," Leo whispers, a hand tugging in Cristiano's hair. Leo holds on to him tightly. And it hurts a little, actually, but Cristiano doesn't stop him. He thinks he would let Leo do anything he wanted if it would keep that smile on his face.

Leo does let go eventually, straightening up. He swats Cristiano's hands away from his ass. He raises himself up on his knees and rests one hand on Cristiano's chest while the other reaches behind himself to guide Cristiano's cock to his entrance.

"Do you ever think about it?" Cristiano asks. He smooths his hands up Leo's chest again, over the shiny white fabric. For a second, Cristiano regrets asking Leo to wear the jersey. He can no longer smooth his hands over Leo's firm muscles, or tongue Leo's pretty pink nipples.

But then he remembers Leo's actually going to get fucked wearing a Real Madrid jersey.

And Cristiano doesn't regret a thing.

"Think about what?" Leo asks absentmindedly, pumping Cristiano's cock twice before slowly lowering himself onto it. He tips his head back moaning and scrunches up his face at the stretch.

Cristiano slides his hands around to Leo's ass again holding the jersey out of the way, before he's back to palming the plump cheeks and spreading him slightly. His fingers tease Leo's rim again.

Leo hisses a little but continues to rock his hips as he accepts Cristiano's cock inch by inch. Usually he likes being on top like this, but the soreness from the others is still there and Leo wonders if he'll actually enjoy sex from this position.

Cristiano sighs at the surge of pleasure as he's surrounded by Leo's tight heat. He watches Leo's face, focusing on his lips as they part silently. "Leaving Barcelona," says Cristiano, once Leo has bottomed out, and his ass is flush against Cristiano's hips. "Playing with us. With me." He wants to thrust desperately, but forces himself to wait. He runs his hands up and down Leo's legs, patiently. His fingers move lightly over the nail marks left by Iker, soothing them with his touch.

Leo is still somewhat unfocused as his gaze meets Cristiano's. "Hmmmm?" he gets out, bracing his weight behind him on Cristiano's muscular thighs. He undulates his back slowly, tipping his head back again as he gets used to Cristiano's cock. The burn is still there, a throbbing ache he knows won't go away for awhile, but if he can just find the perfect angle... "You know I'd never leave Barcelona," he says, finally adjusting to the thick cock inside him, and swiveling his hips looking for the right spot.

And Cristiano can't help himself.

He's waited and waited and waited.

He grabs Leo's hips and thrusts up. Leo gasps at the action, his hands tightening behind him on Cristiano's thighs. So Cristiano repeats the action, driving up into Leo, groaning at the tight heat surrounding him. He doesn't know how Leo can still be this tight around him. Tight after being taken by Sergio and Iker and Karim. But he is--clenched tightly around Cristiano's cock. "We could be great," he says, his hips surging up, slapping against Leo's ass.

Leo pants as Cristiano's cock strikes that perfect spot inside of him. He shuts his eyes and raises his hands to his head to run them through his hair as waves of pleasure wash over him. "We already are great." His mouth opens and closes, lips narrowing into an "ohhhh" as Cristiano continues to thrust.

And Leo was wrong--oh so wrong about being on top. His hands tug at his hair, undoubtedly sending it in every direction. But he doesn't care. Because yes, with every thrust of Cristiano's cock it burns, it aches, but it's also amazing. Cristiano's hands cradle his ass, holding his entire weight effortlessly as he drives into him time after time. And Leo didn't think he would, but after Cristiano hits his prostate once again, he hardens.

Cristiano laughs, breathing heavily as he watches Leo's lips. "And people say you're so humble," he says, squeezing Leo's ass and rolling his hips. Leo's eyes glitter, blinking rapidly as he screws his face up in response.

He's so expressive--it's so different from what Cristiano normally sees of Leo.

Cristiano thinks he could probably watch Leo's face like this all night.

Leo's hands come down to grab Cristiano's forearms. "Hmmm," he says, licking his lips. "But I'm not a liar," he says softly. His hands slide along Cristiano's arms to his shoulders, leaning down so he can reach Cristiano's mouth. "We are great," he murmurs, brushing his lips against those reaching for him. He tucks his head bashfully into Cristiano's neck afterwards, trying to press himself against the other man's chest.

Cristiano's hands travel over Leo's back, slipping over the number 7, before going back to spread across Leo's ass. He continues to roll his hips, but the pace has slowed. What were quick, deep thrusts are now slow, achingly slow thrusts. And it's good--so good--as Leo's arms cling to him and the smaller man moans against his neck. Cristiano smiles with satisfaction as he feels Leo's hard cock pressed against his belly.

Leo's cock rubs against the slippery jersey between their bodies, easily at first, and then with increasing difficulty as his leaking cock soaks the fabric. "Mmmh," Leo whines, rising from Cristiano's chest and reaching down between them. "I need to take this off."

Cristiano stills his hips and grabs Leo's wrist. "Not yet," he says hoarsely. "You look so hot. You have no idea." He loops Leo's arm back around his shoulder, and then reaches down between them himself. "Here," he says, pulling the shirt up until it's bunched up above Leo's nipples. His other his hand snakes back down and wraps around Leo's cock. "That's better, yes?" he asks, pumping him delicately.

Leo gasps into his neck. "Yesssss," he says, as Cristiano's thumb swipes over the head of his cock. The other man laughs before his hands return to Leo's ass and he begins to slowly drive into Leo once more. This time the jersey is trapped high on his chest, so Leo's slick cock slides messily between their stomachs.

Leo can't help moaning again. His hands circle tightly around Cristiano's shoulders, holding on as Cristiano continues to slide into him.

Cristiano loves it--loves that he can wring these noises out of Leo.

He not silent either. He can't help talking as he fucks. He's never been able to stay quiet. "That's it," he says, breathing heavily as Leo squeezes around him. "You're doing so well." One of his hands slides up Leo's back to thread in Leo's hair. "I want to see you," he says, tugging. "Let me see you."

Leo pushes against Cristiano's shoulders and raises his head to stare at Cristiano. His eyes are lidded, pupils blown and lashes fluttering with every thrust. Some of his dark hair is plastered to his forehead, and sweat drips down the side of his face. "You--you know--what I look like," he stutters out, hands shifting to Cristiano's chest.

Cristiano lets go of Leo's hair and slides his hand down between them. Leo's cock is red and angry where it's leaking across his belly, and it twitches as Cristiano grasps it firmly. "I do know," he says, fondling Leo roughly. "I know what you look like when you're giving interviews. When you're running down the ball. When you're scoring." He starts jerking off Leo harder and Leo can only blink at him in pleasure.

"But this," says Cristiano, as Leo gapes at him. "This is how I like seeing you best." He flicks a thumb over the head of Leo's cock, and Leo squeezes his eyes shut. "Seeing your face as you fall apart." Cristiano's voice thickens. "Riding my cock like you were born for it." Cristiano lets go and surges up to press his lips against Leo's neck. He sucks hard, wanting to leave his own marks on Leo's skin, as he clasps the back of Leo's head.

Leo tips his head back, his hands going to the back of Cristiano's neck. He can only cling to Cristiano. He can't speak in reply--can't respond at all--as Cristiano's lips suck and nibble at the sensitive skin over and over.

Cristiano's teeth scrape against Leo before laving the spot soothingly. He raises his head to look and is pleased to see a lovely red mark forming. His mark. One Leo will see in the mirror for days to come, and remember who it was who put it there. Cristiano presses his lips against the spot again, this time faintly.

Leo's head is spinning.

He lets go of Cristiano's neck and pushes the other man away so he can sit up straight. His chest is heaving. Cristiano's hands fall to Leo's hips, and the jersey drapes back over Leo's chest. "Born for it, am I?" Leo asks, as his lips curl in amusement. He tips his head back and elongates his body.

Cristiano's mouth goes dry as he watches Leo shimmy atop him. "Fuck, you're gorgeous," Cristiano says, hands skimming up Leo's flexing thighs. He's riveted, watching as Leo grinds down against him. The shirt pools over Leo's cock, and Cristiano twists the shiny white cloth in his hands thoughtfully. "Gorgeous in white." He bites his lip staring up at Leo, getting a terribly naughty idea. "Kiss the crest," he orders, tugging gently.

Leo laughs and continues to ride him, thighs moving beneath Cristiano's hands as the bed creaks loudly. There's sweat beading on his forehead, and his entire face is flushed. "No," he answers, biting his lip as Cristiano's cock strikes his prostate once more.

Cristiano's right hand slides under the jersey and wraps around Leo's cock. "Kiss it!" he says, touching Leo in just the right way. His hand moves up and down in time to Leo's movements, and then he rubs his thumb over the head.

Leo pants, flinging his head back. "N-no," he gets out again as the pleasure builds. He bounces on Cristiano's cock harder, trying to drive himself towards orgasm, but is stopped when Cristiano grips his hips and holds him down to prevent him from moving. "Oh you bastard," Leo cries, disappointed.

Leo then lets out a little whine as Cristiano's fingers dig into bruises left by Iker and Karim. He widens his eyes and looks pitifully at Cristiano, who loosens his grip immediately but smirks at him. "Kiss it," says Cristiano softly.

For a moment it looks like Leo is considering it. He raises his hand to his chest and fingers the jersey. It's just a jersey, after all. Nobody else is here to see him do it. Would it really be the end of the world?

Cristiano holds his breath.

Leo stares right at Cristiano as he brings the crest toward his lips. Then he grins, his dimples appearing as he shows all his teeth. "Never," Leo whispers. And then those teeth chomp down on the crest, biting the white material viciously.

Cristiano can't help but laugh. "Goddamn motherfucker," he says, as his hands squeeze Leo's ass.

Leo keeps the crest between his teeth as he begins to ride Cristiano again, only letting it fall when his mouth opens to moan in pleasure. His hands brace themselves on Cristiano's chest. "Yes, yes, yes," he chants as he strives to reach his peak.

Cristiano lets him do most of the work, only rolling his hips when he can see Leo begin to tire. He tilts his face towards Leo's, bringing their lips together as Leo approaches his climax. It can barely be called a kiss as Cristiano swallows Leo's moans and they pant into each other's mouths.

And then Leo stiffens, hands grabbing onto Cristiano's neck as he closes his eyes and lets out a long breathy "ohhhhhh."

Cristiano reaches down under the jersey and strokes him through it, letting Leo spill all over his hand and the white fabric. His other hand smooths over Leo's back, holding him close. "That's it," he says, watching the utter euphoria wash over Leo's face. He keeps pumping Leo's cock until the last sticky drops come out and Leo, lungs heaving, collapses against his chest.

Cristiano pats his back. "Hold on to me," he says. Leo groans but loops his arms around Cristiano's neck. Cristiano grabs Leo's thighs and slowly turns them to the side. He continues to carefully roll them until Leo is on his back, legs splayed.

Cristiano looms over the smaller man, and runs his hands down Leo's thighs to where they're connected. He slides the wet jersey up to Leo's belly, fingers trailing through the mess painted across Leo's skin. Then Cristiano gently pulls out.

Leo winces and inhales sharply as the cock catches on the muscle, but lets out a sigh once it's out. He feels strangely empty after being filled by Cristiano for so long. His dark eyes are trained on Cristiano's face as the taller man kneels in front of him and begins to jerk off.

Cristiano's hand grips the fabric on Leo's shoulder and hunches over, working his wrist furiously. His tongue catches between his teeth in concentration, as he strains to reach his climax. He aches, needs to come, and he can't help cursing as he ducks his head and moves his hand faster. "Fuck," he yells, frustrated. No matter how much he tries, he can't come. Sweat drips down his neck as he squeezes his cock harder.

Leo rests a hand on top of the one gripping his shoulder. He moves it up and down Cristiano's forearm, feeling the tense muscles. His other hand rubs up Cristiano's thigh, fingers trailing soothingly, continuing up Cristiano's chest and resting his palm there gently. His eyes remain fixed on Cristiano's face, and he can't help saying, "This is how I like seeing you best too." He smiles as Cristiano's head shoots up. "Watching you fall apart." He licks his lips. "Over me."

And Cristiano comes violently.

He works his hand vigorously, spilling over Leo's cock, his belly, the Real Madrid jersey bunched up on Leo's chest. He bows his head, stroking himself through the aftershocks until he's spent, and Leo's hands find the back of his neck.

"Come here," the smaller man whispers, pulling Cristiano's mouth to his. He fastens their lips together, as Cristiano fights to catch his breath.

Their slick tongues duel for control.

Leo nips at Cristiano, catching his bottom lip between his teeth. Cristiano growls at him and Leo releases it. He laughs, his fingers twirling in Cristiano's hair before letting go and relaxing back against the sheets. "Please can I take this off now?" he asks, plucking at the jersey.

Cristiano admires the sight one final time.

Leo's a sweaty mess, sprawled underneath him. His hair sticks out in all directions and his rosy cheeks only highlight his swollen lips. The jersey is a lost cause, stripes of come splattered across it. Cristiano pulls the fabric up gently, wiping Leo's stomach the best he can. "It was worth it," he says, knowing it's the last time he'll ever see Leo in such a jersey. He draws it over Leo's head as Leo helpfully wiggles.

He drops it over the side of the bed, and then turns to lie down on his back next to Leo. He rolls his neck, hearing it crack, and lets out a satisfied sigh. "Definitely worth it," he repeats, stretching an arm out around Leo's shoulder and pulling the smaller man towards him.

Leo hums contentedly. He's drowsy as he turns his face into Cristiano's chest. "I can't believe you made me crawl across the floor," he says against Cristiano's skin. His fingers pinch Cristiano's side as the other man chuckles.

The sweat is beginning to cool on his body, but Leo is warm against his side. "Yes you can," Cristiano replies, his hand carding through Leo's hair. The damp strands cling to his fingers. It's getting a little long, and secretly Cristiano hopes Leo will grow it out again.

"Alright, I can," Leo says, closing his eyes and resting his arm across Cristiano's ribcage. "But I'm not doing that next time."

Cristiano cradles Leo's head and lets his own eyes fall closed, Leo's words ringing through his head.

Next time.


End file.
